


Четвертая стена

by Taisin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin is not Vader, BAMF Vader, Deception, F/M, Palpatine is not evil, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: С осады Набу Падме мучают кошмары. Ей говорят, то, что она видит — никогда не происходило в реальности. Правда ли это?





	Четвертая стена

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF fandom Star Wars 2016

Она помнит, что должна быть не одна, и смутно удивляется. Она сидит на полу за столом, стискивая в кулаке стилус. В сером пустом кабинете нет окна, экран на стене разбит — но все равно показывает, как снаружи колышутся деревья. Зелень их в черных пробоинах. Там, где должно быть небо, — треснувший мертвый пластик. Очень тихо.

А ведь за дверью должны кричать. Наверное, и кричат.

Она должна волноваться — и волнуется за себя, за своих… слуг, да, слуг. Но на самом деле она ждет, когда откроется дверь. В нее должны ворваться чудовища. И если ее не расстреляют сразу же, то, может быть, она сможет воткнуть стилус в глаз одному из них. Тогда умирать будет не так противно.

Но на самом деле она ждет не чудовищ.

Дверь распахивается — в темноту. Она щурится, но стоящего в коридоре не разглядеть. Подсвеченная алым фигура, темная на темном. Это аварийное освещение в коридоре. Фигура манит ее — и что-то говорит.

Очень тихо, она не слышит слов. Она знает, что было сказано. «Идем». «Торопись».

«Выйди на свет, — хочет она сказать. — Я хочу тебя увидеть». Но вместо этого встает, держась за стол, и идет к двери, сжимая стилус. Вдруг это чудовище.

Она знает, что он — не чудовище.

Он ниже ее. Фигура мальчишки соткана из чистой темноты, она не видит даже глаз. Ледяная рука хватает ее за запястье, так сильно, что пальцы разжимаются, и стилус падает на красный пол коридора.

Раньше пол был белым. Это кровь, кровь чудовищ. Она перешагивает через вывернутую руку, спотыкается о голову. Шея чудовища сломана будто ветка, так, что видны белые позвонки в алой каше. Чудовище смотрит на нее стеклянным взглядом с человеческого лица. Или это другое чудовище?..

«Идем, — молчит мальчик и дергает ее за руку. — Быстрее».

— Иначе они очнутся? — спрашивает она, торопясь за ним, но сама понимает, что нет — эти больше никогда не очнутся. Это ведь чудовища, правда?

Мальчик впереди пожимает плечами.

«Смотри вперед».

Но она смотрит под ноги. Иначе можно споткнуться о тела и оружие. Здесь много стреляли — а потом, потом пришел кто-то, и сломал всех их, и бросил разодранными и смятыми. Белые мертвые лица скалятся на нее в ужасе. Она ускоряет шаг.

«Не смотри».

Но она узнает свою служанку. Та сидит у стены, и ее белое платье почему-то алое снизу, и кружева…

«Не смотри».

Ее служанку расстреляли в упор, лазер развалил тело на части. Она видит осколок ребра — и ее тошнит. И трясет от осознания: вот, что ее ждало там, в серой комнате с неисправным небом. Она не успела бы ничего — даже стилус воткнуть. Мальчик тащит ее дальше, но она оборачивается.

— Те, кто это сделал, могут вернуться! Они могут нас…

Он молчит. Они бегут дальше, сквозь темный коридор. Но где-то там, далеко впереди, уже виден свет.

— Нас не догонят, да?

И ощущает смешок. Будто она пошутила, а он оценил шутку.

— Почему ты не хочешь объяснить!

И только когда яркий свет уже слепит ее при взгляде вперед, она понимает: нет, чудовища не вернутся. Никогда ее не догонят. Тот, кто ведет ее, убил их всех. Он — сильнее всех чудовищ.

— Кто ты?

Он останавливается на самой кромке света, свет совсем не касается его. Но ей кажется, он улыбается.

— Как тебя зовут?

…И толкает ее в свет.

Падме просыпается рывком, садится на постели. Сердце колотится в горле, а спину холодит: ночная рубашка промокла от пота. Она трет лицо дрожащими руками.

Сны приходят к ней после осады Набу. И знание о том, что ничего подобного не происходило в реальности, не помогает ничуть. Да, ее захватили в заложницы, но джедаи спасли и ее, и остальных обитателей дворца. И никакой мальчик не тащил ее по несуществующему во дворце коридору сквозь гору трупов. Но все объяснения психологов ничуть не помогали. Можно сколько угодно понимать, что это так переплелись твое же собственное чувство вины и воспоминание о спасении, бегать ночами за черным мальчиком она так и не перестала. Может быть, нужно хоть раз услышать его имя?

Чья-то тень падает на постель, Падме дергается было к оружию под соседней подушкой — и смеется. Она заснула, не выключив новости, и голографические фигуры носятся по комнате под немой комментарий ведущей с экрана на стене.

Знакомые фигуры. Анакин рубит кого-то невнятного мечом, даже на дергающемся изображении видно, что он улыбается, а лицо полно азарта. «Совсем себя не бережешь», — думает Падме и включает звук.

«…решительную победу в секторе С34, взяв оплот сепаратистов на планете Танфер. То, что вы видите сейчас, является нашей реконструкцией на основании записей с поля боя, приносим извинения за недостаточно хорошее качество…»

Падме усмехается. Качество, пожалуй, излишне хорошее, никакие записи с поля боя сами по себе такого не дадут. Анакин рассказывал, их обязали брать с собой автономные профессиональные камеры.

«С одной стороны, конечно, это создает проблемы, и с безопасностью тоже, и ругаться нельзя, — говорил он. — Но с другой — иногда хорошо, что есть запись. А то полгода назад я мог бы и не отмазаться. Что нам скрывать-то, если подумать?»

Полгода назад Падме была в изумлении и шоке. Как кому-то вообще могло прийти в голову, что Анакин способен расстрелять мирных жителей из одного подозрения? Хорошо, что тогда все решилось благополучно…

Голографические джедаи расправляются с последними дроидами, и картинка рассыпается на эффектном последнем выпаде Анакина.

«Генерал Скайвокер завтра прибудет на Корусант для отчетного выступления в Сенате. А теперь о новостях культуры. Последняя оперная премьера…»

Падме отмахивается от головизора, тот и не думает выключаться, и ей приходится командовать голосом. Нашаривает коммуникатор. Анакин еще наверняка в гипере…

На экране горит сообщение.

«Увидимся в Сенате. Скучаю».

Падме улыбается и вновь забирается под одеяло, обнимая коммуникатор. Завтра он будет здесь, и все будет хорошо.

***

— Сопротивление подавлено, — говорит он, смотря в голографические рожи начальства. — Мы возвращаемся на К67–89.

Начальство хмурится и смотрит мимо него — на собственные экраны и его отчет. Потери противника: планетарный заводской комплекс со всей живой силой. Его потери: пятеро в наземной операции и сто тридцать при прорыве блокады планеты. «Верный», старая лоханка, все же не выдержал нагрузок. Нужно было учесть упрямство Ретти. Теперь — поздно.

— Задача была — захватить завод.

— Пятая страница, — говорит он. — Не удержали бы.

— Спорите с генштабом?

Он пожимает плечами.

— И снимите, наконец, шлем!

Что? И действительно. Забыл.

Он стягивает шлем. Начальство немедленно расплывается перед глазами. Близорукость прогрессирует. Может, из-за последней контузии, хотя в голове по последним сканам все в порядке. Нужно было давно дойти до врача, но нет времени.

— Если вы полагаете, что можете игнорировать приказ генштаба…

— Если генштаб не хочет, чтобы его невыполнимые приказы игнорировали, пусть придаст мне секторальный флот. А заодно генерала Кеноби и чудотворцев в халатах.

Начальство хмыкает, но продолжает:

— Вам было приказано опираться на поддержку местного населения.

Он молчит. На Икете Республику не любят, не за что, Республика забирает у них почти все, едва хватает, чтоб не сдохнуть. А сейчас наверняка и ненавидят: двигательный завод был их последним шансом на независимость. И дрались на заводе что местные, что солдаты сепов совершенно одинаково отчаянно.

— Вот что. Тут у вас прошение о дополнительных ресурсах…

Дополнительных? Это минимум обеспечения, сколько можно воевать на подножном корму и изоленте?

— …Вы должны немедленно прибыть на Корусант и отчитаться перед генштабом. И лично обосновать необходимость первоочередной выдачи ресурсов вашей армии.

Прекрасно. Вряд ли, правда, аргументы вам понравятся.

— Так точно, — говорит он.

***

До выступления Анакина увидеться им не удается: у Падме три заседания комиссий, на которых она слушает вполуха. Нет никакой возможности сосредоточиться, когда всё в ней считает минуты.

Большой зал полон, Анакин стоит в ложе Ордена посреди огромной чаши и, кажется Падме, сияет ярче софитов. Ему идет быть в центре всеобщего внимания, почти так же, как идет быть в бою. Глаза сверкают, лицо вдохновенно. Она профессионально не вслушивается в слова его речи, они обычны, он рассказывает о последней победе и благодарит мир и Сенат за поддержку. Она слушает интонацию, упивается мимикой. Он говорит так ярко и искренне. Держится чуть скованно, смущается всеобщего восторженного внимания. Он же джедай, он наверняка чувствует толпу куда острее, чем сама Падме. И при этом обожание толпы так и не вскружило ему голову.

При всей его самоуверенности и некоем безрассудстве, он не испорчен славой и ведет себя просто и естественно. Конечно, ни Орден с его слишком жестким, по мнению Падме, уставом, ни война просто не дают Анакину возможности просмаковать славу. И его наверняка готовили, как и ее, когда ее избрали на трон. Но все равно… Те, кто не прошел политической муштры Набу, слишком легко ломаются на Корусанте, примеров полны как ложи Сената, так и элитные бары. Но не Анакин. Нет, не Анакин. Несмотря на плакаты с его лицом по всему городу. И она рада и горда. Будто в его стойкости есть хоть доля ее заслуги.

Анакин заканчивает речь, кланяется Сенату, а Сенат встает, и зал вздрагивает от аплодисментов. Анакин улыбается и чуть пожимает плечами. Будто к восторгу Сената он совсем не имеет отношения. Падме отбивает ладони вместе со всеми, и ей радостно, легко и спокойно.

— Кто пишет тебе речи?

После заседания Анакин профессионально отрывается от желающих поговорить, Падме делает то же самое — как забавно, у них один навык, порожденный совсем разными обстоятельствами, — и они встречаются на одной из пешеходных рамп, ведущих от Сената. Идут в парк неподалеку. Он в стороне от основных выходов, там всегда пусто.

Ведь ничего странного, если они случайно встретились в любимом обоими месте. Они друзья, об этом знает весь свет.

— Я сам пишу, — Анакин улыбается. — А что, она была так ужасна?

— Что ты! Напротив. Профессиональная работа, — Падме немного удивлена, но его ответ все ей объясняет.

— Ну, мне ее, конечно, потом в Ордене правят, — говорит Анакин, явно смущенный ее восторгом. — Сильно правят. Но это все-таки не совсем то же самое, что читать полностью чужое. Я как бы тоже причастен к процессу, так менее нечестно, что ли.

— Конечно, — отвечает она, и Анакин сияет от ее улыбки. — И много «они» вырезают?

— Порядком, — на мгновение он чуть хмурится. — Я понимаю, в отчете Сенату о победе не место для прозы жизни. Но все же…

— И что это за проза жизни?

— Да как обычно, — он пожимает плечами. — Мы теряем много людей, техники, нужна замена…

— Ну конечно, — говорит Падме. — И что же? Вам не хватает бюджета?

Хотя о чем это она. Аплодировать гораздо проще, чем оторвать от сердца и нужд пока безопасного сектора даже сотню тысяч кредитов. Когда-то она тоже думала, что Набу никогда не коснется беда. Так просто не замечать очевидного.

Падме сверяется с коммуникатором и решительно поворачивает назад.

— Пойдем, решим эту проблему.

— Падме? — Анакин удивлен, но следует за ней. — Ты что? Я ничего не возьму из бюджета сектора Чоммел! И так нельзя!

— Конечно, нельзя, — соглашается Падме. — Поэтому мы сейчас пойдем к канцлеру. Уроженцы Набу помогают друг другу.

— Но…

— Никаких «но»! Если тебя, героя Республики, не хотят слушать, то послушают меня!

***

— Друг мой, — говорит канцлер Палпатин, — я прекрасно понимаю ваши проблемы, но поймите и вы мои. Вы видите проблемы вашего участка фронта, на мне же — проблемы Галактики.

— В масштабах Галактики триста тысяч — не стоящий внимания пустяк.

Кабинет канцлера весь в стекле и свете, прекрасно простреливается, и без брони, щитов и оружия в нем очень неуютно.

— Вам нужно учиться мыслить стратегически, — вздыхает канцлер. — Эти триста тысяч я сниму с какого-то другого направления. Военный бюджет велик, но не бесконечен. Или вы полагаете, что вы единственный мой проситель?

Если мыслить стратегически, то войну можно закончить за полгода. Если перевооружить флот тем, что уже есть — но приберегается для игрушечных флотов внутренних планет. И выжечь все, что нужно выжечь. И сменить генштаб почти полностью. Потери в живой силе противника составят около пяти миллионов, из которых два — условные нонкомбатанты.

Из-за «гуманизма» Сената во Внешнем кольце столько же настоящих нонкомбатантов гибнет каждый год войны. Но это — невидные, побочные смерти. В статистике не отраженные.

Канцлер смотрит на него с видом страдающего за народ человека. Но страдания в нем нет ни капли. Ожидание — да. Очередная проверка. Мало ему генштаба.

— Я достану эти деньги, канцлер. Но мне нужно, чтобы вы их залегендировали.

Канцлер вздергивает брови.

— Вы предлагаете мне вступить в преступный сговор?

— Я бы назвал его справедливым.

— Вот как, — Палпатин смыкает пальцы, смотрит поверх. — И кого же вы будете… грабить?

— Что вы. Реализовывать трофеи.

— Завод? — спрашивает канцлер. И сам кивает. — Ну, конечно. А вы — авантюрист, друг мой. Мда… Надеюсь, вы знаете, что за вашу голову назначена награда среди наших дорогих «борцов против»?

— Я даже одно время думал сам выполнить этот заказ. Очень денег не хватало.

Палпатин смеется. Хлопает в ладоши. Но взгляд его остается холоден и цепок.

— Ну что ж… Я всегда поддержу справедливость, надеюсь, вы это понимаете.

— Надеюсь, что так.

***

Их с Анакином пропускают в приемную канцлера спустя всего полчаса разговоров с секретарями. У канцлера встреча, но он должен сейчас отбыть на совещание, и она рассчитывала минут на пять его свободного времени. Но когда они наконец-то входят в приемную, Палпатин уже выходит из кабинета, вместе с каким-то…

Мужчина рядом с канцлером, очевидно, военный, но его форма ей ни о чем не говорит. Черная, похожая на небоевую форму спецназа, но никаких лычек и шевронов, поясняющих род войск и ранг, ни на рукавах, ни на груди. У него жесткое лицо в шрамах, очень короткая стрижка, как у всех, кто носит шлемы постоянно. Все же спецназ? Или пилот? Она никогда не видела его раньше.

Падме встречается с ним взглядом и вздрагивает: незнакомец смотрит требовательно и прямо, до невежливости. Анакин рядом отступает на шаг.

— О, сенатор Амидала, генерал Скайвокер, какая встреча! — восклицает канцлер, и Падме наконец-то берет себя в руки и здоровается с канцлером как полагается. Анакин скованно кланяется. — Вы ко мне?

— Всего лишь на пять минут, — Падме шагает вперед, но Палпатин с видимым сожалением качает головой.

— Боюсь, мои дорогие, даже пяти минут у меня нет, обязательства превыше меня.

— Но это очень важно!

Падме бросает взгляд на Анакина. Ну же, поддержи меня! Он кивает, но совсем неуверенно. Что случилось? Он наверняка знает этого военного… Кто это такой? Стоит, смотрит… И даже не подумал поприветствовать генерала! Падме проглатывает неприязнь, не дает ей отразиться на лице. Кто бы это ни был, его для нее нет.

— В таком случае, — тянет канцлер задумчиво и сияет улыбкой, — в таком случае, дорогая сенатор, генерал, как вы смотрите на вечер в опере? Обещают премьеру десятилетия.

— Почту за честь, — кисло отвечает Анакин. Падме улыбается, — бедный, он терпеть не может оперу, хоть и немного разбирается в ней, — и выражает свой полный восторг предложением канцлера.

— Вот и славно, — говорит Палпатин. — Пойдемте, друг мой… Генерал, позвольте еще раз высказать восхищение вашей работой, я надеюсь, вы и дальше будете служить Республике столь же самоотверженно.

Анакин кланяется, смущенно бормочет что-то вежливое. Военный еще раз ожигает Падме слишком пристальным взглядом и следует за канцлером из приемной.

— Кто это был? — спрашивает Падме, когда они с Анакином выходят из Сената. Анакин морщится.

— Прости. Я не знаю, что именно я могу тебе сказать.

Ну разумеется, как же она сама не поняла. Разведка.

— Ничего не надо говорить, — улыбается Падме. — Неприятный человек. Надеюсь, мы больше не встретимся.

— Он редко бывает на Корусанте, — говорит Анакин.

— Не повезло. Значит, должно обязательно повезти в чем-то другом. Вот увидишь, в опере мы решим все твои проблемы.

Анакин качает головой. Он не рад, и Падме чувствует укол легкой обиды. Она же ради него!..

— Прости, — говорит он, поймав ее взгляд. — Но я так рассчитывал провести этот вечер иначе…

Ну конечно же. Ведь он так редко в увольнительной, а тут вдруг не запланированное и наверное — наверняка! — вымечтанное время вдвоем, а опера, война и политика.

— Ничего, — отвечает Падме, — я тебе обещаю, что мы все наверстаем.

И чуть краснеет под его горячим взглядом.

И препарирующий, холодный взгляд неизвестного военного из разведки наконец-то забывается.

Они разделяются, Анакин спешит в Орден, она — домой. До спектакля три часа, времени только привести себя в порядок.

Она заканчивает с украшениями, когда ей присылают приглашения в канцлерскую ложу. Секретариат Палпатина не упоминает имени Анакина, в приглашении стоит: «сенатор Наберрие со спутником». Ей немного неприятно, хоть она и понимает необходимость конспирации. «После войны, — думает она, осматривая себя в зеркале. — После все изменится». Но они никогда об этом не говорят. Плохая примета, говорить «а вот после победы». Да и к лучшему: она сама не знает, чего бы хотела после победы. Она знает только, чего хочет сейчас.

Анакин встречает ее на домашней закрытой стоянке, на шикарном спидере с гражданскими номерами. Восхищается ее внешним видом, галантно открывает дверцу. На нем светская одежда, и его почти не узнать.

— Ты украл спидер? — смеется Падме, усаживаясь на кожаное сидение.

— Если бы! Это все Ордена, мы с тобой сейчас участвуем в официальной орденской операции: «Добудь у канцлера средств».

— Какой ты молодец! — восхищается Падме и с удовольствием наблюдает за его краснеющими ушами.

В оперу они опаздывают и пропускают увертюру, как и большинство собирающихся отнюдь не слушать музыку, благо что частные ложи позволяют входить никому не мешая даже посреди арии.

Палпатин, разумеется, уже на месте: он-то ходит в оперу и слушать музыку в том числе. Но помимо Палпатина в глубине ложи сидит еще один человек — тот самый грубый военный. Падме настолько не ожидает его встретить, что замечает только, когда он здоровается. Какой отвратительный сюрприз.

— Простите, — говорит она ледяным тоном, — мы не представлены.

— Моя вина, — сокрушенно вздыхает канцлер. — Простите старика. Сенатор сектора Чоммел, Амидала Наберрие. Мой друг, Дарт Вейдер. Звание, к сожалению, не могу вам раскрыть.

Военный кланяется.

— Рискну предположить, — говорит Падме. — Капитан военной разведки?

— Это хорошее предположение, — ровно отвечает названный Вейдером. Бросает нечитаемый взгляд на канцлера.

— Генерала Скайвокера представлять, я полагаю, нет нужды, — улыбается канцлер. — Вот и замечательно. Садитесь, дорогие мои, посмотрим, что за чудо нам явили в этот раз. О делах поговорим чуть позже.

«Чудо» с точки зрения Падме оказывается несколько перехваленным. Представляют очередную вариацию истории брата и сестры Илен и Илан, мужчин играют женщины, женщин мужчины, все переодеваются друг в друга, и это могло быть вполне забавно, если бы постановщик намеренно не загримировал и не одел одинаково всех персонажей. Все они передвигаются по крайне условным декорациям из ярких кубов и лазерных линий и периодически лежат на сцене.

После получаса усилий Падме отчаивается понять смысл постановки и оглядывается. Анакин рядом с ней сосредоточенно смотрит на сцену, хмуря лоб. Канцлер сидит с закрытыми глазами и блаженно улыбается. Мудрый человек. Сидящий слева и сзади от канцлера Вейдер явно спит, привалившись к стене ложи, и даже высокие и сверхвысокие ноты его не тревожат. Во сне его лицо кажется Падме куда моложе, она бы сейчас дала ему не больше тридцати — а не пятьдесят, как на первый и второй взгляд.

Он внезапно открывает глаза, пронзает ее взглядом — наверняка ощутил внимание, — и Падме, вздрогнув, отворачивается к сцене. Она не хотела его будить.

— Ну что ж, — говорит Палпатин спустя еще полчаса, и Падме выходит из ступора, полного несвязных, дергающих за эмоции звуков и белых безликих фигур. — Как вам опера?

— Оригинально, — отвечает Анакин, помявшись. Падме улыбается и кивает.

— Поют хорошо. — Вейдер выпрямляется в кресле. Он не выглядит ни сонным, ни посвежевшим. Будто дроид, которого выключали на время. — Постановщик — претенциозный дурак.

Падме едва сдерживает смешок. Он прав. Хоть это и совершенно возмутительное мнение.

— Не быть вам политиком, друг мой, — мягко произносит Палпатин.

— Я и не претендую.

— Кстати о политике, — говорит Падме.

И следующие полчаса они с канцлером обсуждают возможную помощь армии Анакина. Анакин совсем смущается необходимости просить у канцлера и ограничивается общими замечаниями. Падме может его понять: она здесь как друг, частное лицо, а он представляет Орден, и от его поведения и слов зависит слишком многое. А он ведь тоже не политик. Иногда лучше сказать мало, чем слишком настоять… Но она на его месте давила бы на полную, воспользовалась бы статусом героя. Но он наверняка знает, что делает…

После долгой дискуссии о нуждах Галактики Палпатин все же обещает помочь.

На второе отделение они не остаются. Канцлер смеется и выпроваживает их сам.

— Сегодняшнее представление не для всех, я прекрасно это понимаю и не обижаюсь на вас, дорогие мои, за то, что вы бросаете меня.

— Это что значит? — спрашивает Анакин, когда они уже спускаются из лож на стоянку по скрытому от обычных посетителей эскалатору. — Что он обижен, но решил нас простить, или что он может обидеться?

— Это значит, — отвечает Падме, — что у меня перед ним небольшой долг. Мы отняли у него личное время на дела и не пожелали остаться и развлечь беседой, невежливо с нашей стороны. Но ничего страшного, я всего лишь должна малую услугу. Это вполне честно.

— Мы могли бы остаться, — говорит Анакин неуверенно, но она улыбается и берет его под руку.

— У меня на этот вечер совсем другие планы.

И любуется его просиявшим лицом.

***

— Дарт Вейдер. Неужели.

— Разве плохое имя? — Палпатин улыбается.

— Давно придумали?

— Как только узнал, как вас называет ваш легион. Положительно нельзя было устоять, друг мой.

«Черная смерть» его называют. И «приемный папа», когда полагают, что он не слышит. Впрочем, неважно. Важно другое.

— И что же я вам должен за сегодняшнее?

— Пустое, — отмахивается Палпатин. — Воспринимайте это как инвестицию в будущее. И я же ничего не сделал, всего лишь позволил молодым людям послушать прекрасную музыку в хорошей компании.

Всего лишь позволил союзнику час созерцать Падме Амидалу Наберрие на расстоянии руки от себя, не вызвав ничьих подозрений. Нет, канцлер, вы прекрасно знаете, сколько стоит этот час. И сознательно не берете плату — сейчас. Но, несомненно, возьмете в будущем. Впрочем, чхать на будущее. Не факт, что оно вообще будет.

Он встает и кланяется.

— Боюсь, с меня на сегодня хватит музыки. Оставляю вас работать, канцлер.

Канцлер смотрит ласково и кивает.

***

Они идут к машине плечом к плечу, касаясь руками и смеясь, и вышедшие из-за спидеров люди появляются совершенно неожиданно. Пятеро. В боевых комбезах, едва прикрытых гражданскими накидками. Падме ждет сирены безопасности — вот сейчас, вот сию секунду, ведь наверняка стоянка охраняется, сюда не могли пропустить людей с оружием… И только когда нападающие достают клинки, вспоминает, что когда-то Панака ругался на корусантские стандартные системы безопасности: холодное оружие и мечи джедаев они оружием не считают. Но ведь рядом с ней Анакин. Рядом с джедаем ей ничего не страшно.

Шипит выпущенное лезвие меча. Анакин совсем бледен и держит меч перед собой двумя руками.

— Отойди мне за спину, — говорит он тихо. — Ты не вооружена?

Падме мотает головой и отступает под его прикрытие. В оперу никого не пускают с бластерами. Нужно было взять нож. Сила, как она могла не взять с собой нож?.. Судорожно оглядывается — но на привилегированной стоянке в самый разгар второго отделения нет никого и ничего, кроме очень дорогих спидеров.

«Почему ты не нападаешь?» — хочет она закричать, но тут же понимает почему: пятеро пока ничего не делают. Стоят, усмехаются. Стоит Анакину их даже просто лишить сознания — и никакой законник не отмажет героя Республики. Даже если они нападут, ранение любого их них сочтут превышением самообороны. Они же ничуть не угрожают джедаю, не могут ему угрожать. Но ей — да.

Ну вот и решение. Если они нападут на нее первую — это будет совсем другое дело. Но как же дико страшно… И не предупредишь. «Спаси меня», — думает Падме. Цепляется за свою в нем уверенность. И с криком: «Немедленно прекратите, я сенатор!» выходит из-за его спины, наперерез одному из громил, решившему наконец-то начать действовать, плечом прямо под колющий удар. Он целил Анакину в грудь.

«Анакин непременно успеет», — думает она, когда плечо пробивает болью. В следующую секунду ее сметает на пол удар бронированной руки в узел прически на виске. Ей даже не больно, у нее закончился воздух, и мир вокруг тонко звенит, готовый лопнуть.

— Придурочная баба! — орет громила. И рушится почти на Падме под оглушительное шипение меча. В нос шибает горелым мясом. Перед ее глазами оказывается искаженное белое лицо с бешеными глазами и вывалившимся языком. И запекшийся косой срез шеи.

Падме пару секунд смотрит в стекленеющие глаза, не понимая, что случилось — в голове гудит, — а потом откатывается в сторону. Руку дергает, рука будто горит, и Падме шипит сквозь зубы. Над ней стоит мертвенно-бледный Анакин, сдерживая напор двоих. Их мечи держат его удары. Еще двое заходят сзади, не обращая на нее внимания.

Анакин, ну же! Ну же! Где же удаль и радость боя, где Сила — неужели ты так боишься за меня?..

Ей нужно найти оружие. Мертвый должен был выронить меч. Как кружится голова…

Падме ощупью находит меч на полу, выпутывает рукоять из пальцев трупа, садится — и в глазах на мгновение темнеет, и она едва не падает. Когда она промаргивается — на полу вокруг Анакина два трупа, и неизвестно откуда взявшийся смазанный черный силуэт перерезает шею третьему. Металлическим мечом.

Кровь из вскрытого горла взметается фонтаном и заливает чей-то спидер модного цвета синий-с-искрой. «Красиво», — заторможенно отмечает Падме. Пятый громила пытается удрать, но Анакин вскрикивает, черный незнакомец разворачивается, Анакин вытягивает руку — и пятого сминает невидимая сила, скатывает в шар из крови и костей. Который с хлюпанием падает на пол стоянки.

Тишина. Шумно дышит Анакин. Падме мутит — и только боль в руке как-то ее отрезвляет. Нет, она не станет блевать на оперной стоянке. Это не первые трупы, которые она видит. Трупы из сна были куда отвратительней. И неважно, были ли они в реальности.

— Безопасность, — говорит черный незнакомец, и она вздрагивает, поворачивает голову и видит его, совершенно спокойного, с комлинком у уха, с окровавленным мечом в руке. С трупом у ног. Это не незнакомец, понимает Падме наконец. Это тот военный-разведчик. Вейдер. — Медиков, психологов и полицию на Б-3. Вы должны были здесь быть еще две минуты назад.

Анакин садится рядом с Падме, и она утыкается ему в плечо. Он обнимает ее. И молчит. И хорошо. Хорошо. Сила, они живы…

— Вы что, сенатор, кинулись под клинок? — неприятный голос Вейдера раздается совсем рядом. Падме неохотно поднимает голову. Он стоит на одном колене рядом с ней и смотрит с холодным интересом.

— Защита сенатора от смертельной угрозы, — отвечает Падме с трудом, — классифицируется совсем иначе.

— Дали защитнику свободу убивать, — он хмыкает. — Дайте сюда вашу руку. Здешние медики неторопливы.

Анакин выпускает ее из объятий, но не отпускает ее ладони, пока Вейдер осматривает ее рану — и перевязывает.

— Всегда нужно носить с собой спаспакет, — говорит он. Анакин сглатывает. Он все еще бледен, в глазах до сих пор стоит ужас.

— Мы шли в оперу! — возмущается Падме. Ее даже тошнота отпускает. — Кто же знал, что…

— Всегда, — повторяет Вейдер.

И тут на стоянке становится шумно: с топотом и нестерпимо громкими криками появляются серые фигуры безопасников и белые — медиков. Вейдер отпускает Падме и встает. А в следующую секунду Падме и Анакина разделяют — он только успевает крикнуть «Я напишу!», как ее отгораживают от него медики, усаживают на носилки. Отбирают меч, за который она, оказывается, все еще держится.

— Со мной все хорошо, — говорит Падме белым фигурам с расплывающимися лицами, и ее наконец-то рвет в подставленную кювету.

***

Мальчик тащит ее по коридору, по трупам, сквозь темноту, подсвеченную алым. На этот раз она не отвлекается, спешит за ним, не отпускает руки.

— Кто ты? — кричит в спину. — Кто ты такой?

В его движениях что-то знакомое, что-то, чего она не замечала раньше.

— Кто ты такой?

Они останавливаются на границе темноты, он пытается разжать пальцы, но она не дает и вытягивает его руку под свет. Белая кожа, сбитые пальцы, обгрызенные ногти. Совсем обычная рука, как у множества знакомых мальчишек. Человеческая.

— Кто ты?

Он выдирается и отступает в темноту.

«Джедай».

***

Когда ее наконец-то отпускают домой рано утром следующего дня, дома ей нету покоя. Служанки хотят непременно вызвать личного врача, охрана — приставить трех телохранителей. Бейл звонит с изъявлениями сочувствия, ей присылают цветы, которых она не видит — Панака ввел дома осадный режим и не принимает ничего, пришедшего извне. Палпатин выражает сочувствие в личном сообщении. От Анакина приходит лишь лаконичное: «Береги себя, я ищу тех, кто это сделал. Найду и вернусь!». Типичный Анакин… Лучше бы он был здесь.

О нападении как-то узнают совершенно все, ее почта полнится сообщениями поддержки. Весь следующий день Падме спит урывками, отвечает на письма. Новостные каналы узнают о нападении — и оно немедленно становится попыткой убийства прогрессивного сенатора, спасенного героем Республики. «Восстановленная по данным камер парковки» сцена боя одновременно похожа и непохожа на реальность. Использование Силы вырезали из ролика, но декапитацию напавшего на Падме оставили. И в ролике нет Вейдера, совсем. Будто его не существовало там, будто не он вскрывал горло четвертому нападавшему. Смотрящим новостной сюжет наверняка кажется, что Анакин убил всех пятерых. Падме понимает причины, стоящие за этим искажением, и все же что-то ее беспокоит. Что-то не нравится. Еще и сон этот…

Наверное, нужно позвонить психологу, пусть придет, выслушает, что-то посоветует. Но Падме и без него знает, что при Осаде на Набу никакие люди дворец не захватывали. Ее держали в плену дроиды Торговой Федерации, но ей зачем-то нужно видеть во сне горы трупов. Что ж, раз нужно — потерпим. Когда-нибудь это пройдет.

К вечеру приходит очень вежливый следователь, просит рассказать о случившемся как можно подробнее. Падме рассказывает, и ощущение неправильности растет.

— Если бы меня хотели убить, — говорит она в конце рассказа, осознав, наконец, причину, — то убили бы сразу. Как только я кинулась. Убить хотели Анакина. Я права?

Следователь мягко улыбается.

— Да, мы тоже пришли к этому выводу.

«Но это же глупо!» — хочется взвыть Падме. Сейчас, когда картина нападения в ее голове ясна, ей кажется, что это какой-то спектакль. Кто так нападает на джедая? На такого джедая, как Анакин?

Но ведь почти сработало. Из-за нее. Он испугался — за нее, и потому не был так эффективен, как обычно, его почти достали… На это и был расчет? Но как они могли знать заранее, что он испугается?

— Могу ли я ознакомиться с вашими материалами? — спрашивает Падме. Трет висок — опять начинает болеть голова. Следователь качает головой. Она хмурится. — Я сенатор. Я имею право требовать любую информацию.

— Разумеется, госпожа Наберрие, — отвечает следователь. — Но я не имею права передавать вам материалы из соображений секретности. Уровень шифрования внешних линий и ваших датападов недостаточен.

— Разумеется, — соглашается Падме и отпускает его.

После ожесточенного боя Панака снимает-таки режим осады. Падме приносят букеты, бумажные пожелания выздоровления. Она перебирает их и строит план атаки.

***

Спустя сутки после покушения его приглашают поговорить со следователем вторично. Он и сам собирался — но приоритеты армии стоят выше выяснения причин попытки убийства. Суток едва хватает, чтобы разгрести первоочередное и сбыть первую партию трофеев с завода. Нижний Корусант все же изумительно полезное место.

— Вы же служите вместе с генералом Скайвокером, — говорит ему следователь.

— Можно так сказать.

— Вы видели его в бою?

— Как и вся галактика. Вы разве не доверяете новостям?

Следователь морщится.

— Новости никогда не покажут его слабости. Я не могу объяснить поведение атакующих. Они будто заранее знали, что он будет не в лучшей форме. Откуда?

Вейдер пожимает плечами.

— Джедаям нужна спокойная холодная голова и концентрация, чтобы использовать их Силу. Это знают все, кто имел с ними дело.

Особенно наемники с Внешнего кольца.

— Могли они видеть его в бою?

— Разумеется. Сепы используют наемников.

И мы тоже. Но это — грязная маленькая тайна. Проще заказать чужого генерала, чем выигрывать битвы. И дешевле. Иногда даже срабатывает. Собственно, то, что наемники именно с Внешнего кольца, что они были наглы и не слишком успешны, как показывает собранная следователями информация, объясняет совершенно все в этом деле. И не будь задета Падме, Вейдер бы восхитился беспримерной наглостью их плана.

— У вас больше нет предположений? — спрашивает следователь и, когда Вейдер качает головой, отпускает его.

Идя к выходу, он скользит взглядом по стеклянным стенам — и неожиданно за одной из них видит Падме. Та сосредоточенно смотрит в консоль и делает пометки. Вейдер меняет направление.

— Сенатор Наберрие? Что вы здесь делаете?

Падме поднимает на него глаза.

— Я хочу выяснить, кто были те люди, напавшие на Анакина. Бой был очень странен.

Разумеется, он был странен. Но о причинах тебе знать совершенно не нужно.

— Вы уверены, что хорошо себя чувствуете? — спрашивает он. Она потирает висок.

— Не слишком. Но я не хочу терять времени.

— Я расскажу вам, кто они, — говорит Вейдер. — И отвезу вас домой. Так будет быстрее. Если вы упадете в обморок, вашему расследованию это не поможет.

Она морщится, колеблется. И соглашается.

***

Падме сама не знает, почему согласилась, почему поехала с Вейдером домой. Это вдруг показалось хорошей идеей. Действительно, ей лучше полежать, выздороветь, а вот потом… И только ночью в кровати она понимает, что не понимает причин своего решения. Да, он рассказал ей о наемниках. Но ей это совсем не помогло.

Странный человек. Умеет убеждать — и ему, похоже, совсем не нужно, чтобы она занималась расследованием. Этого осознания ей достаточно, чтобы решить съездить к следователям еще раз, на следующий день. Несмотря на его неприятные слова: «Анакина поймали на вас, сенатор. Вы никак не можете гарантировать, что этого не произойдет больше никогда. Я вам советую нигде не летать без охраны».

Они бы спелись с Панакой. Ну уж нет — ходить с охраной Падме ничуть не прельщает, тем более, что после покушения на нее и так наведены все камеры. Должна же быть хоть какая-то свобода? Хотя бы иллюзия свободы, иначе же с ума сойти можно.

Утром приходит сообщение: «Генштаб направляет меня на фронт немедленно. Пишу из шаттла. Прости».

Падме читает его три раза и стирает. Ей оно кажется прощанием, хоть к тому и нет никаких оснований. Если он решил так ее обезопасить, то она все ему скажет — вот только успокоится. Поработает. Почитает документы в полиции.

Она выдерживает бой с Панакой и не берет охрану — зато берет бронированный спидер и оружие. Когда прямо посреди полета в ее спидере и на ней самой вырубается вся электроника, но вместо того, чтобы камнем упасть вниз, спидер скользит к стоянке одного из зданий рядом, Падме жалеет о своем решении. Но уже поздно.

Когда спидер садится, его окружают люди в доспехах, вскрывают салон, и она даже не успевает выстрелить — ее оглушает станер.

Она приходит в себя в серой комнате без окон. Если бы здесь был экран с видом на сад, Падме бы решила, что сходит с ума. Но нет — просто голые стены. Стол. Мягкая пластиковая груша с водой. И никакого стилуса — сжать в кулаке и тешить себя иллюзией.

— Я сенатор! — кричит она в потолок, просто, чтобы не молчать. — Я требую объяснений!

— Он не придет за мной! Его отослали на фронт!

— Это правда, его отослали на фронт!

И они даже не встретились. Текстовых сообщений слишком мало…

— Он не придет, но зато придут джедаи! И вам мало не покажется!

Но ей никто не отвечает. Она бы тоже не отвечала на их месте.

Она садится на пол у стола. Как тогда. Картинки сна возвращаются, накладываются на реальность, и кажется — не отличить. Детали другие, теперь она выше, и освещение здесь иное, но…

«Неважно, что говорят все, — решает Падме, сжимая невидимый стилус в ладони. Сидеть на полу все так же холодно. — Неважно. Это было. Было».

Очень тихо. Она ждет. Чудовищ — или нет.

Когда распахивается дверь, она ожидает увидеть темноту, подсвеченную алым, и черный силуэт мальчика. За дверью серый коридор — и высокая черная фигура. Падме вздрагивает — и прежде чем узнает ее, мальчик из ее сна шагает из тени в свет.

«Меня зовут Анакин Скайвокер, и я пришел вас спасти».

Вейдер ведет ее за руку по коридору мимо трупов. Почти как во сне. Почти как…

— Меня спасли на Набу, — говорит Падме. У мальчика из сна были серые глаза и темно-русые волосы. И шрам на щеке. У Анакина голубые глаза и нет никакого шрама. Ей кажется, она сходит с ума.

— Да, — тяжело говорит Вейдер, — я помню.

— Объясните, что происходит, — просит она. И смотрит вперед. Ей кажется, если она опустит взгляд, то увидит у стены свою служанку, разрезанную на куски лазером.

— После последней победы голову Анакина Скайвокера оценили в триста тысяч. Это очень много денег для Внешнего кольца.

— Он улетел на фронт! В новостях же было с утра, зачем они захватили меня сейчас?

Вейдер молчит. Ведет ее к стоянке. Здесь тоже шел бой. Только один транспорт стоит невредим посреди руин.

— Это все вы? — наконец спрашивает Падме. — Вы один? Скольких вы убили?

— Всех, кто тут был, — отвечает Вейдер равнодушно. Открывает ей дверцу. — Я хочу показать вам кое-что. Но вы должны пообещать мне, что будете молчать.

— Если это преступление…

— Нет. Это не преступление.

Падме кивает. И весь последующий полет молчит. Они летят в заброшенный сектор Корусанта, где раньше были заводы. Наверное, ей стоило бы волноваться, но у нее нет сил.

«Меня зовут Анакин Скайвокер, и я пришел вас спасти».

Они садятся на крышу какого-то ангара, выходят, спускаются по галереям до входа. Мимо пролетают сторожевые дроиды, но не обращают на них никакого внимания.

— У меня высший уровень доступа, — отвечает Вейдер на ее взгляд и открывает дверь.

В ангаре почти жарко. Они проходят по решетчатым переходам мимо каких-то приборов, мимо прожекторов, мимо вентиляторов на открытое место, и Вейдер указывает вниз.

Внизу суетится съемочная группа. Летают камеры. Огромная толпа суетится, что-то передвигает, переключает… Внизу — если не смотреть на съемочную группу, — полная иллюзия поля на другой планете. С одной стороны стоят дроиды Федерации, а с другой…

Анакина она узнает и с такого расстояния. Это он, он — в джедайском халате, с мечом на поясе, разговаривает с генералом Кеноби… Что за глупости, это съемки какого-то фильма…

— Пятичасовые новости, двадцатое, победа на Ликане! — кричит внизу человек в синем костюме. — Дубль пятый!

И Падме отшатывается. Потому что Анакин поворачивается, преображается, и она во всех его движениях видит ту самую яростную смелость, которую так любила. Ту самую. Это не имитирующий его актер, это…

— Что это значит? — шепчет она. Смотрит на Вейдера рядом.

У него серые глаза и шрам на щеке. И очень усталый взгляд.

— Это — та война, которую знают Центральные миры, сенатор. Она вся снимается здесь. Двадцать лет тому назад было решено оградить вас от того, что происходит на самом деле. Создать вам героев и злодеев.

— Вы… Кто вы такой?

Он усмехается.

— Джедай. Я командую 501-м легионом.

— Анакин, — шепчет Падме. Вейдер кивает. Вокруг нее рушится мир, а сон оживает и заполняет собой все. — На Набу… Там все же не было дроидов Федерации?..

Люди. Там были люди. Если она напряжется, она почти может вспомнить, что за лозунги они выкрикивали…

— Дроидов Федерации вообще не существует. Как и клонов Республики.

— Не существует?..

— Двадцать последних лет на окраинах Галактики одни разумные режут других, — говорит Вейдер. Анакин Скайвокер из ее сна. Из реальности. — И конца-края этому не видно.

Падме отворачивается от него. Смотрит вниз. На солнечного Анакина, полного фальшивой отваги.

— Он смелый парень, — говорит Вейдер после паузы. — Не испугался, зарубил врага. И задержал еще двоих.

Да. Смелый.

— И рассказать вам он не мог, это было бы изменой.

— Конечно, — говорит Падме. Внутри нее сухо и пусто. Даже боли нет. Ничего больше нет.

— Я могу стереть вам память, если хотите.

— Как мне когда-то стерли на Набу? — Она сжимает губы и качает головой. — Нет. Знаете, я всегда любила правду. Это вас пытались убить, ведь так?

— Да. Но первые исполнители решили, что проще будет убить того Анакина, который всем известен. Поди докажи, что достал не того.

— Действительно.

Анакин внизу вскидывает голову и, она уверена, видит ее. Замирает. Что-то кричит режиссер. Падме сглатывает, отступает в тень. Отворачивается.

— Пойдемте отсюда, — говорит она. — Пойдемте… в реальность.

Яркий свет из двери впереди почти слепит ее.


End file.
